IL RISVEGLIO DI VONGOLA ( LA UNDECIMA VONGOLA RESUBIDO Y EDITADO)
by kamica nm
Summary: 20 años en el futuro muchas cosas han cambiado Tsunayoshi Sawada a llevado a Vongola a la cuspide del poder las familias en la mafia y a descuidado su labor como padre dejando a su hija de lado quien aprendera a sibrevivir en el mundo podrido de la mafia con la ayuda de sus guardianes . La historia habla de los hijos de los personajes y el largo camino que deberan recorrer .


**Hola a todos esto es mas un capitulo introductivo donde conoceremos a los personajes de esta larga historia porque si sera larga los que estna leyendo depsues de Soul eater entenderan y bueno esta sera masomenos lo mismo llena de misterios , suspenso ,a ccion , romance apareceran muchos personajes de KHR espero les guste porque tengo muchas ideas para esta historia , les rugeo perdonen si tiene algunas flatas ortograficas pero casi no tengo tiempo y prometo que si le dan una posiblidad a la historia me esforzare por hacer un buen trabajo.**

 **La undecima Vongola**

 **20 años en el futuro**

Las cosas pueden cambiar rapidamente de un momento a otro , un dia eres un inutil bueno para nada y al otro te conviertes en decimo capo de la familglia de la Mafia mas poderosa de Italia , eso era una cosa que Tsunayoshi Sawada sabia muy bien.

La vida de dame Tsuna habia dado muchos giros inesperados pero de algo estaba seguro su historia estaba terminando para dar pase a una nueva . La nueva generacion Vongola.

Afueras de Japon

El sol se colaba por la ventana de una gran habitacion , iluminando una cabellera color castaño , la dueña de dicha cabellera se movio incomoda entre las sabanas hasta que escucho a alguien llamar a su puerta .

_ adelante _ respondio sin despegarse de las sabanas de seda

_ Aria sama se le hace tarde para al escuela su desayuno ya esta listo y el auto esta afuera esperandola _ dijo una chica vestida de sirvienta.

_ enseguida bajo , puedes retirarte _respondio Aria debajo de las sabanas.

La sirvienta se retiro , dejando sola a la castaña quien inmediatamente escucho el " click" de la puerta cerrarse , se levanto peresozamente . Camino directo al baño para comenzar su rutina diaria .

Aria Sawada era una chica bastante peculiar , era la hija del decimo Vongola , tenia el cabello del mismo color de su padre algo rebelde y ondulado que le daba un aspecto salvaje y sexy , ojos color cafe chocolate cortesia de su madre y una figura bastante envidiable por cuqluier modelo de paserela formado gracias al entrenamiento , a sus cortos 15 años Aria sawada era un chica de temer .

Se miro al espejo una vez mas para despues comenzar a colocarse el uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela elite Chugakko , comenzo por ponerse la blusa blanca manga larga , el saco negro con bordes balncos en las mangas y en cuello , tomo su pantaloncillos señidos de color negro , ella era la unica a la cual se le tenia permitido usar eso en vez de flada nadie mas podia hacerlo ni siquiera la hija del gobernados que hiba en su misma clase , una vez que se termino de poner los calcetines y los zapatos negros , se admiro en el espejo satisfecha , aquel uniforme solo resltaba mas su figura.

Descendio hasta el primer piso de la mansion , tomo una manzana que estaba en la mesa , mientras uno de los sirvientes cargaba su maletin escolar , se dirgio hasta el auto negro que la esperaba afuera del portico rodeado de hombres vestidos de negro que al verla llegar abrieron la puerta para que Aria pudiera entrar , el sirviente le alcanzo su maletin , las puertas del auto negro se cerraron y los hombres de negro abordaron el vehiculo para luego perderse en el camino.

Pero bueno muchas cosas habian pasado alrededor de Vongola en estos 20 años , la famiglia habia adquirido no solo mas poder sino que ahora era la cabeza de todas las familias dentro de la mafia , nadie podia tomar una decision sin antes consultar al decimo Vongola y no solo pòder en la mafia sino tambien poder politico gente de los altos mandos eran aliados de Vongola lo cual permitia a la famiglia tener poder paar realizar sus negocios con toda libertad .

Sin embargo los enemigos y traidores aumentaron considerabelmente razon por la cual el decimo y sus guardianes casi siempre estaban ocupados , dejando de lado a la nueva generacion que se estaba formando bajo las bases del dinero , frivolismo , egocentrismo y total soledad.

Los hijos de los guardienes no se parecian en nada a sus padre y no se preocupaban por seguir su ejemplo , eran bastanet talentosos incluso formaron " _L'ombra di Vongola "_ ( la sombra de Vongola ) , liderada por la hija del decimo Vongola , quien en el mundo de la mafia era totalmente temida , la futura undecima Vongola tenia tanto poder como el decimo para tomar decisiones y vigliaba de entre las sombras los pasos de cada famiglia aliada para evitar futuros traidores , aquellos que osaran traicionar Vongola eran severamente castigados y desparecian completamente del mapa.

Aria llego al colegio y el alumnado que se encontraba en la entrada inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para dejar que la chica pasara , algunos bajaban la mirada , sabian muy bien que la castaña odiaba el contacto visul .

_ ¡ ARIA CHAN !_ se escucho en medio de ese silencio

_ Yumi chan_respondio la castaña mientras una chica de cabello azabache y ojos azul metalico corria a abrazarla_ sueltame me asfixias

_gomene _ dijo Yumi apenada sobandosea nuca_ es que me emocione mucho de verte despues de las vacaciones _ la azabache entrelazo su brazo con el de Aria y camino feliz a su costado mientras bajo las miradas esquivas del resto de alumnos.

Para los estudiantes de la escuela elite Chugakko era normal esta escena , Aria Sawada era la persona mas seria y sarcastica del mundo pero era la mejor amiga de Yumiko Hibari la presidenta del comite de disciplina de la escuela , su apariencia infantil y alegre la hacian bastante inofensiva pero eso era solo una fachada , Yumiko era agradabel pero si se tratava de porteger Chugakko se convertuia en alguien completamente temible , la mayoria preferia no meterse con ella ni romper una sola regla si no querian ser despedazados hasta la muerte , pero fuera de eso Yumiko era alguien agradable y dulce soloe staba algo mal de la cabeza , por eso la mayoria no entendia la extraña amistad de esas dos pero era algo normal.

_ ne Aria chan , ¿ como van los preparativos para la mision de hoy ? _pregunto Yumi muy animada

_ aun tengo que resolver unas cosas pero todo estara listo para pasado mañana espero _dijo Aria

_ ¿ no viste a Reborn san estas vacaciones ?_pregunto la azabache

_ no se nada de el desde mi cumpleaños anterior cuando Hayato san nos encontro_ respondio la castaña

_ y supongo que le cerraste la boca al guardian metiche de tu padre

_ claro que si , ese idiota no dira nada , ademas es mi vida no tienen porque meterse en ella _respondio Aria sin perder el semblante serio

_ bien dicho , Aria chan eres increible _dijo Yumiko sonriente _ mira quien aparece

La azabacha señalo uno de los corredores de la escuela , del cual se vio aparecer a una chica de cabello rojo , de figura bien definida , grandes atributos y ojos color dorado oscuro , cargaba un bate de beisbol en la espalda.

_ debi suponer que ya habias llegado _ dijo al peliroja refiriendose a Aria

_gusto de verte Jo _respondio la castaña

_ ¿ que cuentas ? Idol de la escuela_dijo Yumiko burlonamente

_ ¿ Idol yo ? , no lo creo de lo unico que se habla en esta escuela es de esta_dijo la pleiroja señalando a a Aria quien rodo los ojos_no pongas esa cara sabes que digo la verdad

_ como sea no me importa _ dijo Aria

Las tres chicas continuaron juntas por el pasillo

_ ¿ alguien sabe algo de Laos? _ pregunto Aria

_ para nada el y yo no somos muy cercanos _ respondio la azabache

_ estuvo de vacaciones con sus padres _respondio Jo _ mi padre dijo que Gokudera san se lo llevo a Sicilia pero de ahi no se mas

_ saben es extraño _dijo Yumiko

_ ¿ que cosa ?_pregunto la peliroja

_ ya saben es decir Laos es hijo de Gokudera san pero no se parecen en nada , aunque ambos me desgradan_ respondio la azabache

_ tu tampoco te pareces a tu padre ni tampoco Jo_contrataco Aria

_ claro que se parecen Jo es una fanatica del besibol como Yamamoto san_ replico yumi

_a quien llamas fanatica

_pues a ti

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea pero Aria las ignoro olimpicamnete y siguio caminando...

_ esperame Aria chan_ dijo Yumiko corriendo a alcanzar a Aria

_ regresa aqui _dijo Yo persiguiendo a Yumiko

Al llegar al salon de clases las tres chicas ocuparon sus puestos mientras la clase esperab ala llegada del profesor. En eso la puerta se abrio y dos chicos entraron por ella

_buenos dias _ saludo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros

_ hump _ fue lo unico que dijo el otro de cabello albino y ojos violeta

_ hola cerebrito _ saludo energicamente Yumiko al chico castaño y luego miro al otro y puso una expresion seria _ hmp

_ hola Laos_ dijo Jo mirando al chico de cabellera albina _ buenos dias Suzuki_ refiriendose al otro

_ buenos dias_fue lo unico que dijo aria mientras abria un libro y lo ojeaba

_ buenos dias Aria _fue lo unico que dijo Laos mientras se sentaba al lado de Jo

_ que descortes yo te salude _dijo la peliroja

_ lastimas mis oidos friki del beisbol_ dijo el albino

_ ¡ baka ! _ grito Jo haciendo un puchero

_ que infantil_ dijo Yumiko _ veo que aun no se te quito el experimento de verde san ¿ cierto Suzuki ?

_ no te burles psicopata_ respondio el castaño

_ pero deberias estar feliz tu cabello luce mas natural _ dijo yumiko burlonamnete

El bullicio fue silenciado con la entrada del profesor a clases y la clase comenzo un dia normal en la vida de la undecima vongola.

Esos eran los hijos de los guardianes de Vongola a simple vista chicos normales pero detras de ello se escondian adolescentes con duros problemas que trataban de dar su mejor esfuerzo , pero alemnos estabn mejor que los hijos del escuadron de asesinos independientes de Vongola , Varia , esos chicos eran mucho peor.

GUARDIANES DE VONGOLA

Arua Sawada , hija del decimo Vongola , poseedora de las llamas de la ira y del cielo , edad 15 años

Laos Gokudera , hijo de la mano derecha del decimo y de una espia rusa, guradian de la tormenta edad 16 años.

Jo Yamamoto , hija del guardian de la lluvia y de una delincuente, posedora de la llama de la lluvia , edad 15 años

Suzuki Sasagawa , hijo del guardian del sol y de Hana Kurokawa , poseedor de llama del sol , edad 15

Yumiko Hibari , hija del guardian mas fuerte y de una lider de una familia de asesinos , poseedora de llama de la nube , edad 15

 **SI LES A GUSTADO PORFAVOR COMENTEN Y HAGNME SABER SI LES GUSTA BY KAMICA NM**


End file.
